Peter Pan
Peter Pan is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 15th March 1993. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 2nd February 1998. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 18th June 2001. Description Original 1993 release Bursting with pixie dust, adventure and song, this Walt Disney Classic brings the timeless story of Peter Pan to magical life and reawakens the child in all of us. The high flying fun begins when the hero of Wendy, John and Michael's bedtime stories - Peter Pan - invites them to enchanting Never Land, where childhood lasts forever. With the help of the fiesty fairy Tinkerbell and a glittering shower of pixie dust, off they fly for the adventure of a lifetime... culminating in Peter's swashbuckling battle with the notorious Captain Hook. So just "take the second star to the right and go straight on 'til morning" and you too will reach the magical land that's captured the hearts of millions. From the stunning scenes of flight over moonlit London skies to the underground home of the Lost Boys, Peter Pan defines Disney magic and will delight your family time and time again. 1998 Re-release Bursting with pixie dust, adventure and song, this Walt Disney Classic brings the timeless story of PETER PAN to magical life and reawakens the child in all of us. The high flying fun begins when the hero of Wendy, John and Michael's bedtime stories - Peter Pan - invites them to enchanting Never Land, where childhood lasts forever. With the help of the fiesty fairy Tinkerbell and a glittering shower of pixie dust, off they fly for the adventure of a lifetime... culminating in Peter's swashbuckling battle with the notorious Captain Hook. So just "take the second star to the right and go straight on 'til morning" and you too will reach the magical land that's captured the hearts of millions. From the stunning scenes of flight over moonlit London skies to the underground home of the Lost Boys, PETER PAN defines Disney magic. And now digitally restored for this limited edition release. PETER PAN will delight your family with an everlasting joy! 2001 Re-release Bursting with pixie dust, adventure and song, this Walt Disney Classic brings the timeless story of PETER PAN to magical life and reawakens the child in all of us. The high flying fun begins when the hero of Wendy, John and Michael's bedtime stories - Peter Pan - invites them to enchanting Never Land, where childhood lasts forever. With the help of the fiesty fairy Tinkerbell and a glittering shower of pixie dust, off they fly for the adventure of a lifetime... culminating in Peter's swashbuckling battle with the notorious Captain Hook. So just "take the second star to the right and go straight on 'til morning" and you too will reach the magical land that's captured the hearts of millions. From the stunning scenes of flight over moonlit London skies to the underground home of the Lost Boys, PETER PAN defines Disney magic. And now digitally restored for this limited edition release. PETER PAN will delight your family with an everlasting joy! Cast * Bobby Driscoll as Peter Pan * Kathryn Beaumont as Wendy Darling * Paul Collins as John Darling * Tommy Luske as Michael Darling * Hans Conried as George Darling/Captain Hook * Heather Angel as Mary Darling * Bill Thompson as Mr. Smee/The Pirates * Candy Candido as Indian Chief * Tom Conway as Narrator * Roland Dupree and Don Barclay as Additional Voices * Robert Ellis, Jeffrey Silver, Jonny McGovern, Stuffy Singer as The Lost Boys (singing done by Tony Butala) * Corinne Orr as Tiger Lily * June Foray as Mermaids/Squaw Credits Trailers and info Original 1993 release (Version 1) # EuroDisney Resort Paris - When Fairytales come alive 1993 (UK) # Aladdin (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics from 1993 with clips of "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too" and "Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore". # Beauty and the Beast (This September for a Limited Time on Video) (Voiceover: Pat Sharp) (Available from September 1993) Original 1993 release (Version 2) # EuroDisney Resort Paris - When Fairytales come alive 1993 (UK) # Aladdin (Coming this Autumn to a Cinema Near You) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics from 1993 with clips of "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too" and "Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore". # Beauty and the Beast (This September for a Limited Time on Video) (Voiceover: Pat Sharp) (Available from September 1993) 1998 Re-release (Digitally Remastered) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Flubber (Coming to Theatres) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The Little Mermaid (Coming Back Only to Theatres) (Low Tone) # Disney Videos 1998 (TV Advert) # Hercules (Coming Soon on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1998 Trailer with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Alice in Wonderland" and "Bedknobs and Broomsticks". (Short Version) # So Dear to My Heart (Coming Soon on Video) 2001 Re-release # 102 Dalmatians (Available on Video and Disney DVD) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Coming to Video and Disney DVD, October 2001) # Walt Disney Classics Collection 2000 with clips of "The Aristocats", "The Fox and the Hound" and "Sleeping Beauty". # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Exclusively on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # Recess: School's Out (Coming Only to Theatres) # Walt Disney World Resort in Florida 2000 (UK) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Peter Pan Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video logo from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:BBFC U Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 15th March 1993 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 2nd February 1998 Category:VHS Videos and DVDs was released on Monday, 18th June 2001